


Catfished

by taggianto



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roman Josi's Matchmaking Dick, Threesome - M/M/M, Well okay there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto
Summary: Roman was expecting hatesex with Gabe after the game. After all, they'd shut Colorado out. At home. To win the series. But of course, the Avs captain was classier than that. A smile in the handshake line, a whispered "see you at home" in Roman's ear. Oh yeah. It was gonna be a good night.The only thing he wasn't counting on was Tyson Fucking Barrie.Post Game 6, 4/22/18





	Catfished

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell.
> 
> Blame the Parse Posi Posse.

Roman was expecting hatesex with Gabe after the game. After all, they'd shut Colorado out. At home. To win the series. But of course, the Avs captain was classier than that. A smile in the handshake line, a whispered _see you at home_ in Roman's ear. Oh yeah. It was gonna be a good night.

The only thing he wasn't counting on was Tyson Fucking Barrie.

Roman slipped in through the garage with the code that Gabe had texted him. _Make yourself at home,_ he'd said. _Beer's in the fridge and scotch is in the cupboard._

The scotch was tempting, of course it was, but Roman kind of wanted to remember tonight, so he just went straight for the fridge. Of course it was filled with about a million different kinds of craft beers in bottles with names like "Voodoo Goat" and "Ski Naked Saison." Roman rolled his eyes and grabbed the most normal-looking bottle he could find and cracked it open.

He wandered slowly around the ground floor of Gabe's house. He wasn't snooping, not really, just... being observant. You could tell a lot about a man by his DVD collection, which in Gabe's case was filled with obscure indie films (of course), action blockbusters (a little surprising), and rom coms (oh, he was never living _that_ down).

Roman was halfway through Google-translating some of the book titles on Gabe's shelf when he heard the unmistakable sound of an automatic garage door opening. He smiled into his beer bottle. Show time.

Roman situated himself in the kitchen, hip cocked against the breakfast bar facing the door out into the garage. He knew what he looked like, and he was duly rewarded with the smirk Gabe gave him as he came in.

"You already know you're getting into my pants tonight," Gabe said as he bent down to untie his shoes. "No need to go all runway model on me."

"I know what you like," was all Roman said.

Gabe straightened once he'd gotten his shoes off, making his way over to Roman. "I'll say you do," he said quietly. One hand resting on Roman's hip, the other made its way to the back of Roman's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

The kiss was slow, but deep, and Roman lost himself in it for a while. Once he pulled back, he rested his forehead against Gabe's. This close, Roman could see the slight redness in Gabe's eyes and he couldn't help the little pang of guilt that came from knowing he'd been the cause of it. Roman brought his hand up to cup Gabe's cheek, running his thumb softly against his skin. "It was a good series," he murmured.

Gabe just closed his eyes and shook his head. "Please, no hockey tonight."

Roman nodded and kissed him again. "Whatever you need."

Eventually, they made their way into the living room and put some sort of nature documentary on for background noise. Roman always got a bit antsy if there wasn't something playing, and he’d been with Gabe enough times the past few weeks that he didn't even have to ask for it.

They lost themselves in kissing again, soft heat and gentle touches that hinted at more to come. Honestly, this was one of Roman's favorite things about being with Gabe. There never felt like there was a rush to just _get on with it_ already. They could kiss for hours without complaint, and the fact that neither of them had anything to do the following morning probably meant they would.

They were so lost in each other, however, that they missed the sound of the front door unlocking and opening. That is, until they heard someone call out, "Hey, Gabe? I wasn't sure if you'd eaten anything, so I grabbed--" followed by a sound that could only be described as a _squeak_.

Gabe closed his eyes and hid his face in Roman's neck. "Shit."

Roman looked over to the foyer's opening into the living room to see Tyson Barrie standing with a plastic bag of takeout in his hand and a look of absolute shock on his face. Roman let out a sigh as Gabe got up from the couch. Great. There went his evening plans

"Tyson--" Gabe said as he made his way over to him cautiously.

Tyson just slapped his hand over his eyes. "I saw nothing, I swear, I'm going, I was never here--" He held out his other hand and tried to find his way back through the archway, but instead he just smacked himself into Gabe's chest. There was that squeak again. Roman didn't even think it was _possible_ for a grown man to make that sound, but here he was.

"Tyson, please you can't-- you can't say anything, please, I can't--" Gabe sounded desperate.

"What? No! No, I wouldn't, I would never, I mean I can't imagine if someone did that to me so I would never--" Roman saw the exact moment when Tyson realized what he'd just said. His eyes went impossibly wider and his face was turning a deep shade of scarlet.

Then it was Gabe's turn to be shocked. "Tyson... you...?"

Roman let out a small sigh and pushed himself up off the couch. Honestly, he could tell that if he left these two to their own devices, nothing was going anywhere any time soon. Might as well go for broke. He crossed the room and slipped his arm around Gabe's waist. "So is cutie here gonna be joining us, or does he just like to watch?" he asked with a smirk.

Tyson's face somehow blushed even darker.

"Roman!" Gabe hissed, which only made Roman smirk wider.

"What? He's cute. He's obviously gay, and he's got a semi just from watching us make out." Roman nodded down to where there was definitely a bulge growing in Tyson's sweatpants.

Tyson gaped at him and hurriedly moved the bag of takeout to hide himself. "I'm-- I-- I di--"

Roman rolled his eyes. "C'mon, kid--"

"He's only a year younger than you!"

"--you can't tell me you haven't wanted to hit this," he said, punctuating the sentence with a kiss to Gabe's cheek.

"Um. Uh. I. Um... Gabe, can I talk to you?" Tyson said (squeaked).

Gabe turned to Roman. "Just... give us a second, okay?"

Roman let out a huff but nodded. "Just don't take forever," he said, leaning in to kiss Gabe soundly, mostly just to see Tyson's (predictably wide-eyed) reaction.

Roman made his way back to the couch while the two Colorado players had a hushed conversation in the foyer. He really, _really_ hoped he wasn’t going to have to go back to the hotel with an added layer of sexual frustration. He was just getting intrigued by the mating rituals of Bower birds when they made their way back in. Roman finished the dregs of his beer and set the bottle down on an end table. "So?" he asked, looking back and forth between Gabe and Tyson.

Gabe just looked at Tyson, who was licking his lips (probably without even thinking about it, honestly). "Um…” Tyson said, then nodded. “I-- yeah. If-- if you want, I can-- could-- yeah."

Roman nodded and turned his gaze to Gabe. "You good with that, babe?"

Gabe was still looking at Tyson when he nodded as well. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Roman clapped his hands together and stood up from the couch. "Excellent! The more, the merrier," he said as he made his way over to Tyson and kissed him without preamble.

Tyson was actually a good kisser once his brain came back online and he got with the program. Roman could hear Gabe's softly whispered _fuck_ as the kiss deepened and Roman smiled against Tyson's lips. "I think your captain likes what he sees," he said once he pulled back. Dazed and well-kissed was a good look on Tyson, he decided.

"Tyson..." Gabe slid his hand onto Tyson's cheek, his gaze intense as they locked eyes. Tyson bit his lower lip before giving Gabe a small nod.

Watching the two of them kiss was just as hot as Roman had imagined it would be. There was a little hesitation there, the result of two players who'd probably been dancing around this all season. Roman knew the feeling. He slid his hand into Gabe's hair as he and Tyson kissed. "Gorgeous," he murmured, voice low and husky in Gabe's ear. "Fuck, you two look so good. Can't wait to get you both into bed, the things I'll do with you..."

Gabe broke the kiss and moaned at that. "Fuck. Bedroom?"

"Um." Tyson held up the plastic bag of take-out he still held in one hand. "What should I..."

"Put it in the fridge," Roman said between pressing kisses along Gabe's jaw. "I'm sure we'll be hungry later."

"Sure, I'll just--" Tyson started.

"Yeah, I'll--" Gabe nodded, eyes still locked on Tyson like _he_ was what he wanted to eat.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Go ahead. I'll meet you up in the bedroom."

"You remember where...?"

"Gabe, I was here four days ago, yes, I remember where your bedroom is. Shoo." Roman pushed them toward the kitchen before turning and heading toward the stairs.

He took them two at a time and pulled his shirt off over his head once he reached the top. The third door on the right led into Gabe's master bedroom, a spacious room with a gorgeous view of the Denver skyline and the Rockies beyond. Roman took a moment to appreciate it. Nashville was a gorgeous city, sure, but it was so _flat_. He missed the mountains.

A soft sound from the doorway pulled him away from the window. He turned to see both Gabe and Tyson watching him, Gabe's arms were around Tyson's waist from behind. Roman crossed the room to stand in front of them, kissing Tyson, and then Gabe softly. He turned his attention to Tyson. "What do you want?" he asked, stroking his fingers through his soft, brown curls.

"Um. I don't--" Tyson's eyes were wide. Roman just barely suppressed a sigh. Looked like he was going to have to do most of the work here.

"Can I blow you?" he tried instead.

Gabe swore softly at that.

Eventually Tyson managed to nod, his eyes still wide as he watched Roman sink gracefully to his knees. Gabe's hands teased at the hem of Tyson's shirt as Roman kissed the bulge in Tyson's sweatpants. "Why don't you take his shirt off, babe?" he said, looking up at Gabe before continuing to kiss and palm at Tyson's half-hard cock.

Gabe did just that, nudging Tyson's arms up so he could pull the shirt off over his head. His eyes were locked with Roman's as he bent to press kisses to Tyson's neck. One hand splayed across Tyson's stomach while the other roamed along Tyson's chest.

Tyson's eyes were closed and his head was thrown back against Gabe's shoulder, which had the added benefit of leaving his neck open to kisses and bites from Gabe.

Roman watched them for a few moments before shaking his head to clear it and get back to the task at hand (or, well, _mouth_ ). While Tyson was distracted by a particularly rough bite to his neck, Roman slipped his sweatpants and briefs down, freeing his cock. It was cut, and thick, and so very, very hard. Roman couldn't wait to get it in his mouth.

The first slide of Roman's tongue along his cock had Tyson gasping and snapping his eyes down to watch. Gabe was watching intently as well, and Roman decided he _really_ liked having them both looking at him. One hand steadying at the base of Tyson's cock and the other resting on his hip, Roman slid his lips over the head and took him in.

He loved doing this. Taking someone apart with his lips and tongue and hands, listening to the soft moans and bitten-off gasps coming in stereo from both Tyson and Gabe; it was heady. Roman lost himself in the feeling. He kept it simple, just wet heat and suction as he bobbed along his length. Tyson was hardly complaining

Roman felt a hand slide into his hair, and when he looked up it was Gabe, not Tyson, who was responsible for it. Gabe was whispering something into Tyson's ear, and the poor guy was clinging to Gabe's other arm as if his life depended on it.

It was fucking hot.

Tyson was breathing shallow now, his hips shaking. "Jos-- Rom-- nnn-- 'm close--"

Roman slid off his cock with a pop. "D'you wanna come, gorgeous? Get you all nice and relaxed so Gabe an' me can have our way with you?"

All Tyson could do was nod frantically.

"'Kay," Roman said, slipping his lips back around him. "Y'can come in my mouth," he added, not bothering to move away from Tyson's dick.

It didn't take much more to get him there. A little suction, another bite from Gabe and Tyson was spilling into Roman's mouth with a choked cry. "Fuck. Jesus, fuckin'-- fuck."

Roman chuckled and pressed a kiss to Tyson's hip. "Eloquent."

Roman slowly stood up, his knees popping on the way (he'd just played game six of a playoff series, cut him some slack). As soon as he was up, Gabe pulled him in for a hungry kiss, Tyson sandwiched between them. "You," Gabe said into the kiss, "are a fuckin' menace."

"The night's young, babe, and so are we. Now c'mon," he said, patting at Tyson's hip, "let's get Teddy Bear here into the bed before he collapses."

Once Tyson was summarily deposited onto the bed, Roman turned his attention to Gabe. "You are wearing a tragic amount of clothing right now." He pointed at Gabe's shirt. "Off."

"Could say the same for you." Gabe tugged at Roman's belt loops. "Off," he said with a smirk and then pulled his own shirt off over his head.

Roman paused in the process of undoing his pants just to look at Gabe's bare chest. "Honestly," he said, directing his words at Tyson, "I don't know how you survive in your locker room with all this," he waved at Gabe, "on display."

"Very, very cold showers," was all Tyson could say, still a bit breathless.  Gabe laughed at that and Tyson blushed, embarassed. "What? You know what you look like, Landesnerd."

"The Archangel Gabriel himself," Roman said with a sly smirk. He shimmied his hips to slip out of his dress pants and boxers.

Gabe paused in working on his own pants off to let out a low whistle. "Fuck, you're gorgeous." He abandoned his pursuit of removing his pants in favor of pulling Roman close and kissing him deeply. Roman allows him to control the pace of the kiss, content to slide his hands to the front of Gabe's pants and palm at the erection tenting them. That caused Gabe to shiver and bite at Roman's lips. "Gonna do something about that?"

"Maybe." Roman pecked his nose and stepped back to sit on the edge of the bed. "Come on, now. Pants off."

Finally - _finally_ \- Gabe slipped out of his pants and kicked them off to the side, standing to let the other boys look their fill.

Next to Roman, Tyson sucked in a sharp breath. Roman patted at his ankle. "Right? Gabe's a hell of a grower." Gabe smirked as he slowly stroked his, frankly, _obscenely large_ cock.

"Jesus, fuck," Tyson said reverently.

"Now, I don't bottom," Roman said, stroking Tyson's ankle absently. Tyson's eyes were still locked on Gabe. "But I know for a fact that Gabe here's been itching to top someone lately. And since you two don't have to skate any time soon--" that earned an offended _Hey!_ from both Tyson and Gabe, which Roman studiously ignored, "--I figure maybe you'd like to help him out with that."

" _Yes,_ " came Tyson's immediate reply, followed by a blush at his own enthusiasm.

"You sure?" Gabe had lost his usual confident smirk and actually looked a little hesitant. "I mean, I know I'm, y'know, so... you don't have to if..."

"No, no! I do want to. I um. I kinda, uh... like that. I mean, I have. Before. Not like-- but I have a-- a... y'know." Tyson just kept blushing redder and redder.

Gabe looked confused. "A what?"

Roman just laughed. "I think T-Bear here is trying to tell us he's a size queen."

"Hey!" Gabe actually looked offended on Tyson's behalf.

"Relax," Roman said with a roll of his eyes. "I hardly mean that in a bad way. Get over here, Gabe, you're too far away."

Gabe huffed out a sigh but made his way over to the bed, sitting down next to Tyson with one leg folded up on the bed and the other hanging off. "So you really want to?" he asked Tyson.

Tyson nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do. If... if you want.”

The two Colorado players just stared at each other for a moment. Roman glanced between them and suppressed a sigh. “So!” he said, startling them out of their own little bubble. “How does this sound: I open _you_ up,” he pointed to Tyson, “while you get nice and acquainted with _his_ cock,” and pointed to Gabe. “And then I fuck you, and then he does. Sound good?”

Gabe laughed. “Diagramming the play, Captain?”

“I find it’s always better if everyone knows their positions.” Roman winked.

“Oh my god,” Tyson groaned. “Can you guys not?

After a bit of manhandling, some rummaging in bedside drawers, and a fair amount of laughter, they managed to get themselves situated. Gabe sat against the headboard, currently making out with Tyson while Roman opened him up. He kept making these adorable little moans into the kiss with Gabe, the kind that told Roman that he’d be fairly loud if his lips weren’t otherwise occupied. He couldn’t wait to hear what he would sound like with Roman inside of him.

They took their time. Tyson eventually migrated down to kiss and suck at Gabe’s cock. He could barely manage to get more than half of it into his mouth without gagging, and every time he did, Gabe would get this little worried look on his face and pull Tyson up to kiss him again.

Roman eventually dropped a kiss onto the small of Tyson's back. "You ready for me, gorgeous?"

"Fuck, _yes_ , please." Tyson rested his forehead on Gabe's thigh, trying to catch his breath. Gabe's eyes were dark as he stroked his fingers through Tyson's curls.

Roman had slipped a condom on a while ago, so all he had to do was add a little slick before lining up against Tyson's hole. The long, drawn-out moan that Tyson released during the torturously slow slide of Roman’s cock inside him was god-damned pornographic and it made Roman's head spin."Christ, the sounds you make..."

"Right?" Gabe agreed, his voice cracking slightly from heat. "Fuck, Tyson... this is so _fucking_ hot."

Tyson opened his mouth, apparently to reply, but Roman chose that exact moment to move -- pulling out slow and snapping back in hard. So instead of some sort of coherent response, all that came out was a bitten off gasp and a swallowed curse.

It only got better from there. Roman set up a brutal pace - benefits of a hockey player's physique - with his arms wrapped tight around Tyson's chest as his hips slammed into him over and over and over again. Tyson let out a fairly constant stream of _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ as he got pounded and Gabe couldn't seem to decide whether he wanted to watch Tyson's face or push his mouth back onto his cock.

Roman slid one of this hands down to squeeze at Tyson's soft, oversensitive cock and was rewarded with a high-pitched whine. He grinned against the skin of Tyson's back. "Waiting for Gabe to get in you before you get hard again, huh? Wanna -- fuck -- wanna come on his massive cock?" Roman locked eyes with Gabe and gave him a quick wink. "He's dying to fuck you, Tyson, look at his face. Look how dark his eyes are. Yeah, that's your captain right there, and he's so fucking turned on from the sounds you're making. You want me to come? Yeah? You want me to blow my load in your tight little ass so he can ruin you?"

There was a soft _thunk_ as Gabe tipped his head back against the headboard. " _Christ_ , Roman. The fucking mouth on you."

Tyson started babbling, begging as Roman fucked him. "Please, Roman, _please_ . Please, I need it, fuck, I need it so bad, _please_."

"Shh, shh, shh, babe, I got you. I'm almost there, you're doing so good. Can't wait to see how he takes you, fuck." With that, Roman pressed his forehead against the back of Tyson's neck and fucked into him with abandon. A dozen more deep thrusts and Roman was tipping over the edge, burying himself deep in Tyson as his hips twitched through his orgasm. " _Fuck,_ " he swore as his brain came back online, breathing heavy.

Gabe was already sliding a condom on, and Roman didn't even have the presence of mind to chirp him about needing the _extra large_ ones. He just patted Tyson's hip and slid out, collapsing onto the bed beside him. He glanced over to see Gabe kissing Tyson deeply.

"You wanna ride me?" he was asking between kisses. "Might be easier for you."

Tyson nodded. "Yeah, I-- yeah, I want that."

Gabe slid down on the bed and waited for Tyson to straddle him. After a little more rearranging and a few false starts, Roman finally helped to guide Gabe’s cock into Tyson, just barely past his tight ring of muscle.

Tyson hissed and Gabe was immediately worried. “Too much? We can stop, you don’t--”

“No, no it’s okay,” Tyson said immediately, though his voice was a little strained. “It’s good, it’s just… a lot. Gimme a second.”

“Go slow,” Roman said, running his hand soothingly down Tyson’s sweat-slicked spine. “You’ve got time.” Tyson nodded and after a few moments of steady breathing, he started to slowly lower himself down.

Tyson moved tortuously slow, and Gabe apparently had the patience of a saint because he just kept absolutely still and let Tyson set the pace -- even as he let out a low, blissful groan. “ _God_ , Tyson… you feel amazing…”

“So-- _fuck_ \-- so do you.” Once Tyson was fully seated into Gabe’s lap, he braced himself with his hands against Gabe’s chest, eyes closed and breath shallow. His cock was starting to chub up now, definitely interested in what was going on.

“You’re both of you, gorgeous,” Roman said. He settled down on his side next to Gabe on the bed, propping his head up to watch them. He was still boneless and sated from his orgasm, but no way was he gonna miss this particular show.

Tyson and Gabe had their eyes locked on each other as Tyson raised his hips experimentally, sliding back down into Gabe’s lap with a curse. Everything seemed so much more intense suddenly, and for the first time that night Roman started to feel like he was intruding on something.

The pace they set was languid and deep. Roman let his hand wander over Gabe’s chest, or up to Tyson’s rapidly hardening cock, but mostly he just watched them move together. “Gorgeous,” he repeated, low and husky, and pressed a kiss to Gabe’s shoulder. He lost track of time, caught up in watching the sinuous motion of Tyson’s hips, and listening to the broken moans that escaped from Gabe.

Eventually, their slow pace started to boil over into something more intense, snapping hips and straining muscles. Roman could tell that Gabe was getting close with the way his hands clenched on Tyson’s hips, and Tyson was babbling again - cursing and begging to come. Roman got a hand between them, slipping tight around Tyson’s cock and stroking in time with the snap of Gabe’s hips.

“That’s it, Ty, there you go,” Roman said. “You wanna make Gabe feel good, right? So go ahead, you can do it, I got you.” He sped up the movement of his hand despite the burning in his arms.

He was rewarded when Tyson went completely still and stiff before nearly doubling over, letting out a harsh gasp as he came. He pulsed in Roman’s hand, chest heaving while he tried to catch his breath.

“Oh shit, Ty--” Gabe managed before he snapped his hips one more time and swore, his entire body shivering as he orgasm ripped through him.

They were all quiet for a moment, the bedroom filled with nothing but the sounds of heavy breathing. Tyson rested his forehead against Gabe’s chest and Roman leaned down to kiss his hair.

Once they’d all managed to start breathing normally again and Tyson had slid out of Gabe’s lap, Roman stretched his arms above his head and cracked his back. “Fuck, that was one of the hottest things I’ve ever done.”

“One of?” Gabe asked with a smirk.

“Hey, you don’t know what eliminated-in-game-six-of-the-Stanley-Cup-finals-on-home-ice hatesex is like, so.” Roman shrugged.

Tyson looked up at Roman with a puzzled frown. “Wait, hatesex? Who on the Pens...?”

Roman mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key. “A gentleman doesn’t fuck and tell.”

Gabe snorted. “Right, and you’re the perfect gentleman.”

“Fuck you, I’m a classy bitch.” That earned him a laugh from the other two and Roman counted that as a win.

Eventually, he rolled off the side of the bed and bent down to grab his boxers. He slid them on before heading into Gabe’s bathroom in search of a washcloth or something. When he returned, Gabe and Tyson were talking quietly, Gabe running his hand idly along Tyson’s chest. They both looked up when Roman made his way over. “Thought you could use this,” he said, handing the warm cloth over to Gabe.

Gabe nodded. “Thanks.”

“I’m gonna head out,” Roman said, looking around the room for his discarded clothes. He finally managed to locate his pants at least, and started tugging them on.

“You don’t have to, man.” Gabe seemed confused when Roman looked up at him. “You know you’re more than welcome to stay.”

“Nah,” Roman waved a hand at him absently. “Don’t wanna miss breakfast or the bus in the morning, you know how it is.” He slipped into his shirt and did up a few cursory buttons just so it wouldn’t fall off, then leaned down over the bed to kiss first Tyson and then Gabe. “This was fun.”

“Definitely,” Tyson said, breathless.

“Well, the least I can do is walk you out,” Gabe said, disentangling himself from Tyson with a soft kiss and grabbing his own boxers. “I’ll be right back.”

They walked to the door in companionable silence. Roman could hear that the nature documentary was still playing on the television when they stopped in the foyer and he loosely slipped his arms over Gabe’s shoulders. “I had a good time,” he said before leaning in for a proper goodbye kiss.

Gabe’s hands automatically went to Roman’s hips and they kissed slowly for a moment. “You sure you want to go?” Gabe asked finally, brushing his lips across Roman’s cheek.

“Yeah, I don’t need to be your third wheel tonight,” he said with a smirk.

Gabe blushed deep red at that. “It’s not-- we aren’t-- I--”

Roman chuckled and kissed him again. “Don’t front, man. I know what I saw; there’s something there.”

Gabe bit his lip. “Maybe,” he finally conceded.

“Hey.” Roman pulled back and rested a hand on the side of Gabe’s face. “There is. Just… be good to each other, okay?”

Gabe nodded and turned to press a kiss to his palm. “Okay.”

“Good.” With a final kiss, Roman stepped back and pulled out his phone. “I’ll grab an Uber to the hotel. Give Tyson my number, yeah? Next time you two are in Nashville, hit me up.” He winked and Gabe just laughed.

Standing at the end of Gabe’s driveway as he waited for his car to arrive, Roman thumbed through his contact list. A few days off while the other series were decided, and then it was right back into playoff hockey. There was nothing like it, and he couldn’t wait. Besides, he had to know _somebody_ on the Jets who would be DTF.


End file.
